Episode 2-37
Asha decides to withdraw, since she does not want Ran to realize that her divine affinity is actually higher than his, which would have made her the winner of their bet. She recalls Ran admitting that he only beat her score, but not her. She then claims she has lost interest. Yuta decides to withdraw as well. Leez is sad that both Asha and Yuta have decided to withdraw. Leez, who missed the conversation as she holds cotton candy in both hands, wonders what Yuta is giving up on. When she offers one cotton candy to Yuta, Ran snatches it away. When she offers Yuta the second one, Asha snatches that one away. Leez becomes angry, but Yuta, relieved to be off the hook, tells her that it is the thought that counts. Outside the divine affinity testing area, Leez learns that both Asha and Yuta are withdrawing. Asha explains that Leez's test is the important one, and Yuta claims that he no longer needs the Sword of Return. Leez measures her divine affinity. However, the result is 0, after subtracting for the boost provided by the Golden Knight, a known value of 2250. She is told that in rare cases, quarters have a divine affinity of 0, and is told to have her transcendental value measured instead. She is sent away before she can tell the supervisor that she is a pureblood. In the forests outside of Kalibloom, Hura and the Ananta clan rakshasas are investigating the deaths of three 5th-stage upanis from their army. Cloche uses a transcendental to see their last moments by touching their blood, and realizes that a mostly black sura with huge wings killed them by eating them alive. Suspicion temporarily turns to Hura, who quickly denies it, but Hura is ruled out since the culprit is much bigger and has a tail. They also rule out the half dragon. They are now worried about Sagara, who has already gone to the Temple of Chaos alone. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode (posted April 15, 2013): ** (Cloche thumbnail): Even though they are all 4th stage, Cloche has a more youthful face compared to Riagara and Pingara ~ (or you could say Riagara and Pingara look older...) ** (Leez offering cotton candy to Yuta): We may think sweet food is tasty, but Yuta doesn't feel the same way, especially considering what his favorite food is... ** (test administrator with Leez under the effect of hoti kubera): In the divine affinity test, if you use a magic attack like hoti agni, the spell is nullified by the magic defense system. If that wasn't the case, wouldn't the test area become dangerous? lol. But a spell like hoti kubera, which is non-offensive magic, is not nullified. ** (rakshasa gathering): When they appear together, Clophe always looks sullen. (He was like that in Eps.67, 85, and this one as well... He's the only one who isn't speaking out of all five characters... lol) This is because Clophe doesn't speak when he could be heard by other suras other than Cloche. If you think that Clophe is a silent character, you'd be surprised when he becomes chatty when he's alone with Cloche. lol. But even when he's noisy like that, he soon becomes reticent when others join in, and at the same time he appears less often... so instead, Cloche often speaks for Clophe. * All of the money Leez has comes from collecting change from Asha, as Asha only bothers to keep gold coins. * It was possible to guess Leez's divine affinity from clues in earlier episodes: ** God Kubera told Leez that the bracelet 'accumulated divine affinity'. Leez deduced that it should 'allow a person to use magic'. ** In the water channel, Leez failed to cast hoti kubera with the bracelet turned off. She succeeded later, when the bracelet was turned on. ** There was a later reminder in Season 2 that the Golden Knight 'amplifies divine affinity'. ** Thus, from the above, it was possible to guess that Leez's divine affinity was 0, that the Golden Knight adds divine affinity, and that Leez can thus use magic only when the bracelet is on. ** As a separate clue: Leez's abilities are tied to the fact that she has the name of a god. Gods and suras have transcendental values instead of divine affinity, since they use their own power instead of borrowing someone else's. * Yuta has eats his prey alive. He also did so in the water channel. We later learn that if he doesn't do this, he remains hungry. The Asura clan also has a habit of eating prey alive. * Yuta's weapon can change shape, including into chains, which is probably how he tied up the other suras. References